Time Travelers
by Sky'ree
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Creatures Finally, they have the Sailor Scouts have a chance to live a normal life. They've all moved on, until Lord Carrion arrives along with some familiar enemies of the past. Revenge is a powerful thing...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I'm sure you all enjoyed the last season and the movie, right? This is the sequel series to Forgotten Creatures! So forget everything that may have happened in the movie and try to remember what happened in the series. All the couples, everything will be back! The only change I'm making is that now I'm going to use the dub names. I find them easier to type, I hope this won't anger anyone. ♥

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any rights to anything pertaining to Sailor Moon. All of those belong to their original owner. I only thought of the plot and added some extra characters!

**Prologue:**

Sailor Pluto sat at the Gates of Time and watched the battle. The spiritual animals combined with the hate Steve had in his body was too much power for the Imperium Silver Crystal to handle. A lone tear drop fell from her eye as Sailor Moon exploded. _Always caring more about others than herself. Why is it that she was taken away? She never did anything wrong._

_Small Lady, why her? She was always the target of something evil! It's just not right._ She thought to herself. Now the Sailor Scouts were all dead. The magical girls who had defended Earth for so long were gone for good. Pluto thought about it. Time was a powerful essence, and she could easily manipulate it.

Neo-Queen Serenity's words raced through her mind. _You are the guardian of __T__he Gate__s__ of Time, and the Scout of time and space. There are three taboos that must not be broken, but the biggest is__ you must never stop time. If you should break this taboo...It will cost you your life._

She looked around trying to make out any sort of shape in the dense fog that surrounded her. It was no use. Pluto could not even see her own hand in front of her face. All of this brought back the same question to her. What is there here for her? There was never anything for her to have to fend off. No one ever came and visited her. She was alone, guarding two gates in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

She clenched her hand into a fist. She knew this was what was going to happen when she accepted the job from Neo-Queen Serenity. The Queen had told her that she would have to give up everything. She would remain forever alone guarding the most precious things ever, The Gates of Time. Was there really any point in it? Hardly _anyone_ even knew about the gates. The threat of someone coming and trying to use them for evil was very slim. _I really can't let them all die. They've all tried so hard to keep the earth safe. They deserve to live._

Sailor Pluto wiped away the tears that had dampened her face. She donned a look of determination and slowly she lifted her Garnet Rod. "Chronos! Guardian of Time, I call upon your powers! Please, give me the strength to turn back the clock! I shall suffer the consequences, no matter _what_ they are!" The Garnet Rod began to glow a deep red and suddenly she was whisked away.

Things flew by her in a blink of an eye. She felt as if she was falling down a dark hole at a speed that had never even been heard of by mankind. Pluto believed that perhaps she had said something wrong and would continue to fall for all eternity when in one last motion she was standing in the middle of the battle between Steve and Sailor Moon. Quickly she raised her rod and yelled, "TIME! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

That's exactly what happened. Everything around her stopped moving. Steve was frozen with an evil grin pasted on his face, the power from his scythe stuck in one place. The only thing left moving on the castle was Sailor Moon and the Imperium Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon gasped, "Sailor Pluto? What are you doing here? Why have you stopped time?"

"Do not worry about me, Sailor Moon. I have come back to save you. I've seen the outcome of this battle. You'll cleanse the evil from the world, yes, but you and the Scouts will not be reincarnated. His power is far too strong for the Silver Crystal to handle," she said motioning towards Steve. "Now, let your heart guide you. The crystal will listen to the thoughts in your heart. Quickly, before time regains regular speed, you must use the remaining power you have to stop all of this and make sure you and your friends live the life you deserve!"

Sailor Moon's eyes began to blur as tears started to form. She sobbed, "You're going to die for stopping time. Pluto, words can't explain how much this means to me. Is there-"

"Hurry, Sailor Moon! I can't hold it for much longer!" Sailor Pluto snapped.

Solemnly, Sailor Moon nodded her head and closed her eyes. Slowly she began to become one with the Imperium Silver Crystal. _Please, Silver Crystal, we have to banish this evil and bring everyone back. When you bring us back, though, make sure we _never_ remember anything that has happened. We deserve to finally live the normal lives we've wanted for so long. Wipe away all the memories from our minds, and those of Artemis and Luna. I never want us to have to fight again. Make sure that the girls all stay with the ones they love, too. I'm sure you don't want to be the cause of breaking them up; however, make sure Yakoto and Mamoru don't remember me at all. My heart is already crushed because they're both alive and well. I don't want to have to choose between the two of them. Please, grant me this wish, Silver Crystal. I know you can. Let us all live normal lives without evil trying to tear us all apart!_

The glow of the Silver Crystal grew intensely as time seemed to crawl back to normal and Pluto began to fade. Steve gasped, "What the hell is going on? I'm am invincible! You cannot defeat me!"

Sailor Moon yelled, "Moon Millenia Power!" The power of the Silver Crystal engulfed everything. Soon, everything would be the way it was supposed to. Never again would there be the need of Sailor Scouts. Every one of them would finally be able to live the lives they had always wanted.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**The Scouts New Lives! A Forthcoming Darkness? (Part 1)**

Waves of dark energy pulsated from his hands and reached to the far ends of the galaxy. He could feel them all coming back. Their dark energy was profound, and soon, he'd be able to use them all to get what he wanted. Once he had that certain thing, nothing could stop him from plunging the world into complete and utter darkness, destroying it.

Every single dark being that had been on the planet before him would be awakened. They would all serve under him and help him find the biggest power source ever. He was sure they would help him find the Crystallized Soul. That one thing would give him more power than was even imaginable. Then he would plunge the entire universe into an everlasting darkness.

He smiled, the thought warming his insides. "They're alive again," he breathed. One by one they all began to appear in palace. He grinned to see all the hating faces, once again in the same room. They would be ready for revenge for sure.

The first to speak was a tall slender lady. She had flowing, wavy, emerald-green hair that matched the skin tight dress she wore. In her hand was a large, feathery, pink fan which she immediately closed as she spoke. "What are we doing here? A more pressing question is, _how_ are we here?"

The man spoke up, "I am Lord Carrion. I am the reason you are all here. Things have changed much on Earth. A drastic much, if I say so myself, and I'm in need of your services. All of you have been here before, but were all dashed back by the wretched Sailor Scouts. Well, I'm giving you all another chance to seek revenge." He looked around to see the response he got from everyone around him. There was nothing much different on their faces than there had been when he brought them all to him.

"Some of us here were leaders before. _We_ were the ones who wanted to take over the world. Why would we work under someone like _you_?" another person asked. This lady was extremely tall, but had the beauty of a thousand different women. Her hair was a dark blue with a silk look to it, which flowed down behind her. She had on robes that seemed to have been made _just_ for her body. His heart skipped a beat, for he knew who this lovely woman was.

"Queen Nehelenia," Lord Carrion addressed, "you're almost certain to fall again if you all go off on your own. I can grant you all extra power to help get me what I want. When I have that object, you will all have your spots in helping me rule this world. Believe me, I stick to my word."

A deep, raspy voice spoke from the crowd. "You're looking for the Crystallized Soul, are you not?"

Carrion laughed, "Very good guess indeed, Wiseman. I am looking for just that one thing. It is believed to have been sealed in the body of someone years ago by Queen Serenity. This soul has more power than any item all of you combined have been searching for. It's power outweighs that of the Imperium Silver Crystal by more than can even be measured. Once it is in our hands, it can be used to wipe the entire universe of any light and plunge it into darkness. From there we can rule over it as we see fit."

A man with flaming red hair stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you have any idea where this item may be located?"

"No I do not, Rubeus. The only thing I do know is that it could either be located in the past here, or the future. That why I have brought you all back to help me. Some of you are experts in the area of this past and others know more about the future. The Dark Kingdom and Black Moon Clan will travel to the future and search for the Crystallized Soul there, while the Death Busters and Dead Moon Circus stay here," Lord Carrion replied.

Another lady spoke up. She had knotty long red hair and a long, slender, deep purple dress. Her nails were almost as long as her fingers themselves and were painted a deep red. In her hand she held a staff that looked like a long hand. At the top of the hand was a huge crystal ball. Carrion knew this woman was Queen Beryl, the very first woman to ever go up against the Sailor Scouts. "Are you sure we're going to be able to find it?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Of course, Beryl. Now everyone, go! We must begin to search for this before the Sailor Scouts figure out we're trying something new. This is the time to extract every bit of anger you have on the Scouts and destroy them!" Everyone in the room bowed before disappearing, leaving him alone. Soon, one of his attacks came on. He doubled over in pain and clutched his heart. _They had best hurry. If they don't, sooner or later I'm going to end up dead._

* * *

Raye crumpled up the paper and threw it hard at the wall. It bounced off and landed into the trash among the rest of the papers. The trash basket was overflowing with white pieces of paper that meant absolutely nothing to her. _Why can't I get anything right?_

The door to her dressing room opened and standing there was the man she had come to love. He had shaggy brown hair that was down past his shoulders and almost always hid his eyes. In the past few years, his training had taken off, and he had even began to lift weights, which sculpted his body and made him even more attractive to Raye. He smiled, "Uh... Raye, are you busy?"

Just seeing him seemed to make her day all the more worthwhile. She sat down her pen and motioned for him to come in. As soon as he had closed the door she jumped up and ran into his open arms. She laid her head down on his broad shoulder and sighed, "Oh, Chad, I can't seem to write anymore songs. After that last one, there seems to be no inspiration left in me."

He took a step back and looked into her eyes. "Whoa, hold on! Don't tell me you're going to give up?"

Raye answered, "Wow, you _are_ stupid. Of course not! It's just, that last song I wrote seemed to come from somewhere, but I don't know where. The meaning was so deep... It seemed like it was inspired by a past life or something, and it just came to me. Chad, if I'm not able to write anymore, where is our band going to go?"

Slowly he leaned down and kissed her. She savored the taste of his lips on hers. Forever she had been trying to deny that she hadn't felt anything for the boy who was always in their temple, but no more could she have denied it. When she became the singer and song writer for his band, everything moved so fast and soon they were in a relationship neither of them could ever live without. He was the first to stop. His soft hand brushed away a strand of jet-black hair that was hanging in her face. "I asked you to become the singer and song-writer for our band because I believed in you, Raye. I know you can do this. All you have to do is believe in yourself, and I'm sure something great will come to you again," Chad said.

"Chad," Raye breathed, "have I told you how much I love you yet today?"

"I'm sure you have, but I'd love to hear it again," he laughed.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until they were touching and then she kissed him. If they never moved from this spot again for the rest of their lives, that would have been just fine for Raye. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with the man standing before her now.

The door of her dressing room opened again, but this time it was by the band drummer. The moment he looked in he gasped and tried to hurry away. Raye and Chad had already heard them and parted, embarrassed. Raye quickly returned to her vanity and attempted to put on the rest of her makeup. Even after putting on foundation she couldn't hide away the blushing that was happening.

Chad asked, "What do you want, Micheal?"

The drummer stammered, "I-I was just c-c-coming to tell you guys that w-w-w-we're supposed to go on stage now." He looked from Chad to Raye trying to see if either of them was furious enough to can him. Quickly he threw himself down at Chad's feet. He said, "Please don't fire me! This is the only thing I have! I'm so sorry I forgot to knock!"

Raye laughed and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and stood him up. "Don't worry, Mike, you're fine. We should have been getting ready for the show anyway. I'm glad you came in and told us. Now, go get ready. We're heading out now." He thanked her and sprinted out of the door faster than either Chad or Raye could blink. She flipped off the lamp on her vanity and grasped Chad's hand in hers. "We should go, huh? Our crowd is waiting."

He nodded his head and then Raye led the way towards the stage. As they got on it, they parted ways. He headed for his trusty guitar, and she slowly walked to the microphone. The faces of millions of people still made her heart jump. They were all cheering for her. Never before had she thought something like this could happen. Before she could dwell on it any longer she heard the band begin the music, and Raye knew her cue.

"You've been there for me, no matter what the cost. My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus. You have always stood beside me, and I want to let you know," Raye began. She took a deep breath as some strange pang in her heart almost made her quit. "I'll be the one who hears your prayer. Don't have to ask me, I'll be there. I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without... no. When you have nothing at all, you'll still have nothing to worry about. Oh, nothing at all."

The words from her own song made her want to start bawling on the stage. Where had they come from? In her line of work, she never really had a friend that she could completely rely on. The only person who had been there for her was Chad, but in this song she had written, it was all about a best friend. How did she possibly know anything about best friends? What didn't she know about herself? "When I was lost inside a forest of dismay, you always knew just how to help me find my way. In a world that's so uncertain, I will promise this to you. I'll be the one who hears your prayer. Don't have to ask me, I'll be there. I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without... no. When you have nothing at all, you'll still have nothing to worry about. Oh, no, when you have nothing at all you'll still have nothing to worry about. Oh, nothing at all. Oh..." As the music came to a close, the tears began to fall. Where had she gone so wrong in life that she couldn't have ever experienced something as joyous as she had written in this song? With the crowd cheering around her, she bowed and then quickly ran off the stage, careful to hide her face from her adoring fans, who only cared that she was famous.

* * *

Tears poured down the cook's face as she chopped the onions to pieces. That had to be the hardest part of her job, cutting onions. No matter what she did, they always caused her to cry. As soon as she had chopped and diced them as small as possible she brushed them from the cutting board into the soup that was on the stove. Her special for the day was her famous onion soup.

"Lita, we're running low on hamburger! You know how all those workers like cheeseburgers with their onion soup," one of the cooks yelled.

Lita wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed. "Alright, I'll be sure to get some more before we open this morning." She looked outside and saw that the sun was just beginning to peak up from the horizon and already there were cars parked outside the doors of her restaurant. Lita smiled. Opening her own restaurant was the best thing she had ever thought about doing. Everyday she had more customers than she could serve, and at the moment, she could take a bath in all the money she was earning.

It was great, doing the things you love to do. Each and every day she was able to come to work and cook. She got to know many new people around town and worked with the best crew that anyone could ever ask for. They were a blast. With all the money she made and as popular as her restaurant, Lita Kino was almost just as famous as Raye Hino, Mina Aino, Serena Tsukino, and the Three Lights all combined. She grinned and tried to stop herself from blushing. _All I ever wanted to do was cook. This is where that small dream got me._

Slowly, people began to step out of their cars as Lita put up the signs for the daily special all around her large restaurant. They all began to crowd around the door, and she waved at them all. They were all regulars who came every morning. She laughed and decided that she could open a little early and walked over to open the door.

Everyone outside yelled hellos and good mornings as she flipped through her keys. Finally she landed on the right one and slipped it into the keyhole. With a click, the door unlocked, and she opened it so everyone could rush inside and grab their favorite morning spot. It warmed her heart so much that she could help all these people, but at the same time it hurt her. She could never get really close to her customers because she didn't know if the next day they would be back. There were tons of rivalry restaurants that would do anything to take her customers away.

All through school everyone was always afraid of her. No one had ever taken the chance to actually try and be her friend. She was friendless throughout that time. She sighed. Her restaurant was really great, but she would give it all up to be able to share her life with someone special. Just one friend is all she'd like to have. If she even had that, and she had to give up her place of work, she wouldn't even have to think once about it.

Lita rushed back to the kitchen and began taking people's orders. Her mind wasn't with it, though. Her mind kept wandering about the possibility of having friends. What would she have done different? Would she still be where she was today? Would she be happier about everything she has accomplished? All questions that she had absolutely no answers to. She had never had friends, and now, with her work, there was no way she'd be able to start and try.

Her mind drifted to an image that she tried to keep in her head in times like this. It was that of four girls. Their faces were blurry, but she could make out minor details about them such as blond pig-tails on one girl. Somehow whenever she dreamed about these girls, everything seemed alright, but she had no idea who they were.

Orders kept coming and she frantically wrote them all down and started giving them to her cooks. In an instant, she managed to push aside the thought of ever having friends. She had work, and that took the place of everything a friend could give.

* * *

Amy flipped through all the books in front of her and wrote down what she found out. "This can't be right. It's the exact opposite of what I've found out," she said to herself. That was just one person's opinion, though, and she knew that she'd have to keep reading if she wanted to figure out really what was out of whack in children's history textbooks.

"Amy, I think we should be heading home," someone said.

She turned around to see the man walking up behind her. He had dark brown hair and had a fair build. His eyes were like two liquid chocolate chips that matched the color the coat he wore. She smiled at the sight of him. "Greg, I don't know. I've so much work to do. I can't possibly go home right now," she answered.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close for a few minutes, loving how she felt in his arms. "It's almost midnight and you're still in a library. I know big-time historians such as yourself need to work, but come on. You've been here all day."

Amy turned around and faced Greg. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Greg, but I knew when I decided to become a historian that I would need to work all the time. There is so much in the world that we don't know yet, and things we know, but have incorrectly told everyone else. You head on home, and I'll be there by the time morning rolls around."

"No," he said, "if you're going to stay here all night, then I'm going to stay right here by your side!"

"Why would you stay up all night? You're a pediatrician, and you really need your sleep, Greg. Come on, don't be stubborn. Please, go home," Amy pleaded.

He kissed her on the lips and then looked into her deep blue eyes. "Amy, I really do love you. I hardly get to spend any time with you. If we have to spend the night trying to figure out history then let's do it together. It's better than never getting to see you."

She sighed, "I know. I'm sorry for not being around. You know I still love you, though, right?"

He laughed, "Of course I do, Amy. I mean, with you being around books all days, there aren't many more people you _can_ be in love with because Aristotle is dead, and I'm pretty sure you're not into those types of guys."

Amy shook her head and ran her hands through his hair. It was as soft as silk She ran her hand down the side of his face and then pulled him closer to her and passionately kissed him. She couldn't make up for all the time they were missing together, but she could savor every moment they were together. She couldn't bear to lose Greg. He was the only thing she had left. All through school she had never really had any friends, she was always looked at as a freak because of how smart she was. Then after she had told her mother that she wanted to be a historian instead of a doctor, her mother had cut off all ties with her as well. Losing Greg would be like losing everything she had worked so hard for.

_Mother..._ she thought.

"_I've decided, Mom! I want to become a historian when I grow up!__"_

"_Why would you want to do something so meaningless?__"__ her mother asked._

_Amy was shocked. Why had her mother just called history meaningless? __"__It's not meaningless. We need to be able to understand it all so we can stop it from happening again.__"_

_Her mother turned her back on her and began to walk up the stairs. __"__I could really care less what happened when I wasn't alive. It makes no difference to me. I don't understand why you would want to waste everything you've worked so hard for on something so stupid. Being a doctor is what it's all about, dear. You can save people in your every day life.__"_

"_It's not stupid!__"__ Amy yelled._

"_Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady,__"__ her mother scolded._

_Amy looked down at her feet and clenched her hands together. __"__I'm sorry. I don't want to be a doctor, though, Mother. I love history. It fascinates me so much! Why can't you be happy for me?__"_

_Her mother turned and looked down the stairs. Her eyes were so cold and empty, Amy had to look away. She replied sarcastically, __"__I imagine someone as dull as you would find something like history to be fascinating. Amy, if that's really what you want to do then I only have two words for you...__"_

_A smile began to spread on Amy's face. _I'm happy_, say it, Mom. I know you want to._

"_Get out!__"__ her mother yelled._

_Shock hit Amy like a moving bus. __"__W-What do you mean?__"_

"_You heard me, Amy, if you refuse to become a doctor then get out of my house. I won't claim you as my daughter any longer. Good-bye!__"__ Slowly she turned around and slinked up the stairs towards her room. Amy was left at the bottom of the steps. Tears splashed onto the marble floor beneath her, and she knew what she was going to do._

Greg laughed, "That was more of the Amy I know. Hey, did you hear about the Three Lights? I guess the paparazzi found out today that Seiya is dating the world famous model, Serena Tsukino. I know you probably haven't heard, being you're so busy, but some little girl told me today in the office. I figured I'd share that bit of news with you."

"I'm glad you did. Your voice is like a melody from a harp to me, Greg. Serena Tsukino, huh? I've read about her during my free time. Is it weird that I feel like I know her from somewhere? I know we've most likely _never_ met before in our lives, but it's just this feeling I have. Am I crazy?" Amy asked.

"Of course not," Greg reassured. "I feel that way all the time. I felt that way just today. I saw this guy on a motorcycle, and I felt this weird vibe, like I'd seen him before as if he was after me for something. It was really weird, so no, you're not crazy. If you are, I'm just as crazy." She smiled at him and they began to kiss, and she seemed to lose herself in the way it felt. Her work seemed like nothing. The only thing that mattered was staying in Greg's arms forever.

**Note:**This is only Part 1 of the first chapter (so no preview for the next episode)! I wanted to see what everyone is thinking of it so far! I'll have the second part up soon. You'll get to see what Mina and Serena have been up to now that they've been reincarnated, and what the new Dead Moon Busters plan on doing to look for the Crystallized Soul!


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Author's Note: **Geldor is pronounced Gehl-door, just in case you were all wondering how to say his name!

**The Scouts' New Lives! A Forthcoming Darkness? (Part 2)**

Mina brushed her hair and smiled at herself in the mirror. Her life was perfect. There was nothing more that she could even begin to ask for. She had the career of a lifetime and was more popular than she had ever dreamed. Money was never going to be an issue for her, as she had it rolling in like an avalanche. Love was something she didn't have to look for either. It was with her and would be with her always.

She looked down at the picture frame on her vanity. It was a small metal frame with a picture of Reh and her standing in front of the Statue of Liberty. Every time she saw it there was no choice but to smile. He was the guy she had been looking for so long for and loved spending every moment with him.

"Reh, I love you. I can't wait for you to return back to me," she whispered. She slowly sat the brush down on the vanity and grabbed the picture frame. Mina felt tears began to form in her eyes, but she had vowed that she wouldn't cry. She held the frame close to her chest, the cold of the metal sinking through her clothing and freezing against her skin.

_How long has it been?_ She didn't want to remind herself, but she had to. Soon he would be finished with schooling in America and they could both head back to Japan, and she could spring out her music career there. They were going to be together no matter what. It had been their solemn vow. Just as she had vowed that she would remain in America and wait for Reh to finish his schooling, and then they'd be able to live in Japan.

She sighed and sat the picture frame back down and stared at her boyfriend in the photograph. "It won't be long now," Mina nodded.

The door to her room opened and in walked her manager. "Mina, it's time."

Mina turned around on her chair and smiled at him. With a nod she signaled that she was also ready. Quickly, she jumped up out of her chair and headed for the stage. It had finally come. Her final performance before Reh came home and they left America. In a way, it saddened her, but the joy of finally returning to Tokyo far outweighed the sadness. There seemed to be some unknown force that wanted her to go back to her hometown.

As she neared the stage her heart began to feel light. Everything was perfect and nothing was going to take it from her. What more could a person want in life? A wide grin spread across her face as she stepped out on stage and waved at her thousands of adoring fans.

Their screams were deafening, but she was used to it. This is what she had wanted all along. Mina had wanted to be adored by thousands of screaming fans that couldn't wait for her to sing. She reached for the microphone and checked to see if it was on. "How is everyone tonight?"

A thousand replies all came at once and almost knocked her over. Mina continued, "This is my last performance in America, as many of you know. As soon as my boyfriend is finished with schooling, we are going to move back to Japan, and I'm going to start my career over there. I have so many ideas for new songs! Don't worry, of course everyone here will get it, too! Now, is everyone ready?" The screams from the people below her told her that they were.

(You can listen to "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood here; this is just a preference. Later on, it's mandatory. :P)

The music slowly began to play and she felt herself drift away as she always did when she sang. The slow music made her sway her body. Mina began to walk across the stage. "It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen, all dressed in white, going to the church that night. She had his box of letters in her passenger seat. Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue, and when the church doors opened up wide, she put her veil down trying to hide the tears. Oh, she just couldn't believe it. She heard trumpets from the military band, and the flowers fell out of her hand. Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background, everyone is saying he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream..."

Mina choked back the sadness that erupted in her every time she sang that song. It was almost as if she had lost someone close to her before as well, but she didn't recall anything. Why did it all seem familiar then? She shook her head as the cue for the second verse came up. "The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray. Lord lift his soul, and heal his hurt. Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song she had ever heard. Then they handed her a folded up flag, and she held onto all she had left of him. Oh, and what could have been, and the guards rang one last shot, and it felt like a bullet in her heart."

_Why does this sound like something that has happened to me? Is there a chance I just got to meet some guy and then he was taken from me? That's impossible! I haven't been with anyone but Reh, yet this song... _"Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background, everyone is saying he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream..."

As she finished her last performance in America, thousands of thoughts began buzzing around in her head. Where had that song really come from? Was there something about her life that she didn't even know?

* * *

Nehelenia twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Lord Carrion had told her she also had become leader of the Death Busters. Dr. Souichi Tomoe was not turned evil again when the time had been turned back, and couldn't have been changed. That gave her control of the Dead Moon Circus and the Death Busters, which she had decided to call the Dead Moon Busters.

She smiled. With Lord Carrion's help, she would rule by his side and Earth would be theirs. The planet she had coveted for so long would come under her rule... but what if everyone else wanted in on it as well?

The thought crossed her mind, and she quickly shoved it aside. When the time came to answer that question, she would, but her top priority was to find the being who held the Crystallized Soul. "Kaori!" she yelled.

In a matter of seconds, her assistant from the Death Busters appeared. The woman was fairly tall and had a very slender build. Her blood red hair stood on top of her head and then flowed back down behind her back. She had on a dark-purple form fitting dress and high heels that matched it. She spoke in a cool tone, "You called, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Kaori, I did. Since the Witches 5 have just been reawakened, I need you to retrain them all. In the meantime, I believe you should go out and try to find the holder of the Crystallized Soul," Nehelenia said.

Kaori responded, "I would be honored. How do we go about capturing this soul, though?"

"Call upon the shadows. From the shadows a Remlon will form and have the abilities to extract a person's soul. It's quite simple, actually. The only thing you really have to do is find the target," the queen replied.

Kaori Knight bowed down towards the floor. With a nod she disappeared in a flash, and Nehelenia was left alone. She began to laugh. It started out as a small giggle, then turned into a maniacal cackle.

* * *

Seiya kissed Serena and held her close to him. He never wanted to let her go, and she never wanted to be let go. They had been together for five years already, and they were both sure that nothing was going to tear them apart.

Serena stepped back and looked into her rockstar boyfriend's eyes. The deep blue of his eyes was like looking into a cascading waterfall, and it calmed every bone in her body. She was so much in love with him and knew that she would never let him go.

He smiled as she smiled. Every time a grin spread across her face everyone around Serena couldn't help but smile as well. It was completely contagious. Seiya ran his hand through her long silky blond hair. "I have to go perform now. I'll be done in the next three hours and we'll be able to spend the rest of the night together," he said.

She grasped his hand in hers. "I'm already beginning to miss you, Seiya. If I miss you this much now, imagine what it's going to be like when I go to that photoshoot in America."

"Don't worry about that. We knew this was going to happen. You're a model, and I'm part of an internationally-acclaimed band. There are going to be times where we are physically apart, but remember, Serena, we will always be with each other in our hearts," Seiya grinned.

She brushed her hand against his cheek. "You always know the right things to say." They kissed one last time before Taiki and Yaten ran into the room and dragged him onto the stage. Serena laughed and slowly walked behind them. She stood behind the curtain and watched them perform.

Her heart lifted as they sang. There seemed to be some sort of message in their music that was trying to reach out to the deepest parts of the galaxy. It all seemed so familiar. Even before she began dating Seiya, she felt like she knew him. It was as if they had been together in a previous life.

Serena didn't believe in that stuff, though. She had come to reason that you only live once. There was no possibility that a person had more than one life that they lived for. Suddenly images began running through her head.

She had to kneel over. The pain in her head was excruciating. Pictures of different girls ran through her head. She felt as if she had known these girls before. They had all been best friends at some point. Why was all this coming back to her?

More images overtook the ones of the girls. These were pictures of different men. Every time a picture of them showed up her heart pained for them. Had she loved these men at some point? That was impossible! She had never even seen these men! Slowly, though, something began to appear in her mind. It was as if she was remember something that had been locked deep inside her subconcious.

A final image popped into her head. It was that of a little girl with pink hair. Immediately she knew who that was. _Rini!_ There was no way she could have ever forgotten that face. It was her future-daughter. How did she know that it was her _future_ daughter? She knew she wasn't psychic!

It all began to come back to her and as it did, she tried to push it away. _No! I don't want to remember all of this! Please! Stop! I'm happy the way I am! I locked everyone's memories away!_ No matter how hard she tried, though, the memories came back to her. All of them of her being Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and all the past loves she had had. The memories she had thought were locked away came rushing back to her.

The moment she opened her eyes, tears began to pour from them. She also noticed the music had stopped and screams were taking place of the music. She managed to brush away a wave of tears to see what was going on.

Seiya was attacked to what looked like a large red board. She remembered it was the same thing that had arose when dream mirrors were being stolen. Serena then saw the huge seven foot monster walking towards him. Quick as a flash it shoved it's huge arm through Seiya's body and ripped out a small glowing ball. She gasped and then looked up to see Kaori growling at the monster.

"Remlon Geldor, dispose of his soul! It turns out he doesn't hold the Crystallized Soul. Neither did his two friends. I have no more use for them," she said.

Serena quickly ran out on the stage. "Kaori Knight? What are you doing here? How is this possible?"

Kaori gasped, "Serena Tsukino, or should I say... Sailor Moon. What a nice pleasure to meet you here. It has been so long, or has it? Since Sailor Pluto turned back time, I guess it really hasn't been so long after all!"

"What is going on?" Serena asked.

"There will be plenty of time to discuss that later... after you're dead! Geldor! Get rid of her!" Kaori yelled.

He growled and lunged for her. With almost catlike reflexes she dodged his body, and he crashed into the stage props causing them all to fall upon him. In a flash of light, a brooch appeared in front of her. She grasped it in her hand and felt the power resurge in her. "I wanted to just live a normal life! Now because of you, I've been brought back into this! I won't let you get away with it! Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Serena hollered.

When the light cleared, she was Sailor Moon. The Champion of Justice was once again in action. No longer would Serena live a normal life of a model. She was back to being a super-heroine. "You just ruined what could have been a really great life for me and trashed this wonderful concert! I won't forgive you! I stand for love, truth, and justice, too! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Yes, like I haven't heard **that** before, Sailor Moon," Kaori sighed. The stage props all began to move and out of them climbed Geldor. Before Sailor Moon could react he lunged at her and wrapped his giant arm around her neck.

He squeezed tighter and tighter. Her head felt like it was going to be explode. Her eyes began to go black, and it grew hard to breathe. Just about as she thought she was a goner, something flew in front of her face and cut into the Remlon's arm. He howled and let go of her. She kicked him backwards and then saw the rose lieing on the ground.

(Begin to listening to"Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood)

Sailor Moon's heart stopped pounding in her chest. This wasn't real. How had he already remembered? Slowly she looked up just as Kaori Knight did. They both saw the masked man. He was a decently-built man wearing a tuxedo. It was a tuxedo Sailor Moon wished she would never have to see again. Tuxedo Mask had come to her rescue. "How dare you try to ruin the fun of the people and bring innocent people back into a war they had longed to forget! Sailor Moon, get rid of this monster!"

At first she didn't hear his words, she was too shocked, but then she knew what she had to do. Her Moon Scepter appeared, and she grasped ahold of it. She recited, "Moon Scepter Elimination!" As she finished, a crescent moon flew out of the scepter and hit Geldor dead on. He roared and then disappeared in a pile of dust.

Kaori gasped, "I'll be back, Sailor Moon, and don't you forget it. This time, Earth will be ours!" She disappeared in a flash, leaving Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask alone on the wrecked stage.

The man who had been the man of her dreams for so long jumped down and landed in front of her. He was just as she had rememberd him. "Darien," she breathed.

A smile crossed his face. He said, "You do remember? I'm so relieved." He slowly reached out a gloved hand and placed it on her arm. Quickly she pulled away and stepped back. A hurt expression pasted itself on his face. "Serena?"

Tears began pouring down her face. She cried, "You left me, Darien. You... left... ME! I moved on! Apparently you had too! I used the Silver Crystal so that no one would remember anything. I didn't want anyone to have to go through the pain of remembering all of this! It came back!"

Darien responded, "Only we have remembered. We can continue where we left off. I was a fool, and I'm sorry. Please, you have to remember that we were destined to be together."

Serena wanted to rip his heart out of his chest and stomp it into the ground. How could he be like that to her? The way he had left her for some other girl... She screamed, "You told me before 'Why should we live our lives based on something that happened to us in the past?' Darien, I feel the same way! I don't want to be with you! If you had really loved me like you said you did, you would have stayed with me. Dammit, Darien, I loved you!"

Darien felt his heart being crushed beneath his chest. The girl of his dreams, the one he never wanted to live without was telling him to leave and never come back. "Serena, I-I don't understand. I still-"

She put up a hand and continued to cry. She had never felt sadder. Never before could she ever have seen herself actually telling her destined lover that she no longer wanted him. Serena sobbed, "I don't want you anymore! I don't love you! I don't want any of this! Being Sailor Moon is the last thing I want to do! I WANT EVERYTHING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL!" As she screamed the words, her brooch began to lose it's glow and her sailor suit turned into nothing but ribbons, until it turned back into the street clothes she had been wearing before her life had yet again changed forever.

He hesitantly reached out to her, but she quickly spun on her heel and ran away leaving him, leaving him standing alone among the rubble. The one thing he had never thought would happen had... she had left Darien.

**Preview:**

Serena: Why can't I transform? What is going on?

Jessica: Everything has gone back to the way it was in a previous time. Our enemies have joined together to find the one Crystallized Soul. Once they do, it will douse the entire universe in darkness, and nothing will be left.

Minna: You can't transform because you don't believe, Serena. You don't want to be Sailor Moon. or even be here anymore, for that matter, and the Silver Crystal knows.

Serena: I really don't want any of this. I just want to be normal!

**Chapter Two: Hearts Amock! Old Friends Reunited!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hearts Amock! Old Friends Reunited!**

"Kaori, you failed," Nehelenia warned.

The assistant to the Dead Moon Busters appeared before Queen Nehelenia. She bowed and then stood up to look her in the eyes. She replied, "Think about it, Nehelenia. Did any of us _really_ get what we were looking for the first time around? I think that's almost impossible. There are so many targets, and..."

"...Sailor Moon has been reawakened?" Nehelenia asked. She answered her own question. "Yes, I've felt the light of the White Moon lately and new it was only a matter of time before she remembered; however, I've also noticed she isn't as powerful as she has been. When time was turned back, apparently so were her powers."

"That doesn't matter," Kaori pointed out. "She still managed to get rid of Geldor. Sailor Moon isn't completely incompetent."

Nehelenia laughed, the high-pitched sound ringing throughout her chambers. "Do not worry about that, Kaori. I have asked Lord Carrion for some help on this issue. He granted the Remlons even more power. Sailor Moon should no longer be a problem. Besides, the light from the Silver Crystal seems to have died."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Nehelenia started, "that little Serena Tsukino doesn't want to be Sailor Moon anymore. The Silver Crystal can sense this in her heart and has lost its luster. No more will she be able to transform. Her wish will be granted. This is your chance, Kaori, get rid of that little nuisance before she changes her mind or brings the other Scouts back."

An evil grin crossed Kaori Knight's face. She would have the pleasure of killing Sailor Moon? That had been her dream since she died, and finally it would come true. "I will most certainly get rid of her. I'll take extreme pleasure in it. I also believe I've found the new target for you."

Nehelenia chuckled, "Oh?"

"Most certainly, my Queen. In the past the Sailor Scouts have held the objects of power we're searching for. If I'm to get rid of Sailor Moon, why not check and see if she holds the Crystallized Soul while I'm at it?" Kaori replied.

"That is a very well devised plan, Kaori. I'm counting on you, I hope you realize that. If you do not serve me well, you will receive the same treatment you got from Mistress 9," Nehelenia said.

Kaori cringed. She remembered the pain she had felt when finally at last_she_ had brought the holder of a pure heart crystal, and Dr. Tomoe had been so proud of her. Her heart had been so light. Maybe finally her and the doctor would be able to be together. That's all she had ever really wanted. She wanted to be a family with the doctor and Hotaru. The only reason she had treated the poor little girl so badly was because she knew Mistress 9 was inside of her and every fiber in her body hated the woman.

_Mistress 9 had obviously hated me as well, and knew exactly what I wanted!_ She clenched her hands into fists and tried to keep her hurt inside. The image played forth in her head like some sort of forgotten movie. She saw herself being thrown up against the electric forcefield that had surrounded all of them and very slowly and she was painfully fried to death. Dr. Tomoe had never even tried to help her. She had been strung along the whole time. Kaori had been a pawn in the game they were playing and could've been easily disposed of at any moment.

Nehelenia could see her assistant breaking before her. "Kaori, I know you're hurting, we all are. Somewhere along the road we have all been hurt. Don't let it get to you. I can't have you giving up."

"Dr. Tomoe said that to me as well, and in the end he gave up on _me_," she sighed.

"I'm different. I really mean what I say. Take out this pain and anger you have for Mistress 9 on Sailor Moon. Get rid of her once and for all, and then find the Crystallized Soul. Once you have that, you will be able to bring back the Dr. Tomoe you love so much. Dr. Tomoe, Hotaru, and you will all be able to be the family you have longed so much for," Nehelenia said.

All the sadness she had felt in her heart immediately turned to anger. Sailor Moon was going to die. She no longer even had to think about it. The Sailor Scout of love and justice would soon be the Sailor Scout of the Underworld. She smiled and with the cue from Nehelenia she disappeared in search of the girl who could very well be the holder of the Crystallized Soul.

* * *

"The darkness is rising up again. Right now, it's headed for the Queen, and she's completely defenseless," Krystal stated.

Jessica almost slammed on the brakes in surprise. Serena was in danger? How could she possibly be in danger? They had defeated the enemy, and she had become the most powerful Scout there was. What was going on?

So many different thoughts ran through her head as she and Krystal drove through the countryside towards Tokyo. They were going back to the town they had missed so much. All of their memories had flooded back to them in a rush and now they knew that a new evil was threatening everything once again. "What is going on, Krystal?" Jessica asked.

"There is so much going on. It would be hard to speak of all of it. I don't even know half of it. What I do know is that when Sailor Pluto gave her life to save everyone, she turned back time, but it turned back everything. A large chunk of the previous enemies that Sailor Moon had defeated or turned good were brought back. I don't know exactly what they're goal is or what's going on. The one thing I do know is that they're looking for something called they Crystallized Soul. Long ago, it was sealed into the body of a human being by Queen Serenity. She didn't want it's power to fall into the hands of wrongdoers and since everyone was looking on the moon, she figured Earth was a smart choice."

"What does it do? This thing seems like it has more power than any object the Scouts have had to save before!" Jessica exclaimed.

Krystal continued, "In the hands of those who desire it, it could plunge the entire universe into darkness. It will wipe away all humanity and destroy any light that may be thriving in the whole solar system. It's going to take awhile to find, though, being as it could be_anywhere_ on Earth, which includes both here, in the past, _and_ in the future."

"So are you saying," Jessica questioned, "that the enemy has people both here and in the future? Where are all of these people coming from?"

Krystal nodded her head, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Apparently they are all previous enemies of Sailor Moon. They have joined together to make sure nothing stands in their way. I've also seen that not all of the Scouts have awakened with their memories yet. The only one to have awaken is Serena herself and Darien, but she's not happy about it at all."

"Why not?"

"She wanted to remain normal forever, Jessica. Serena used the power of the Silver Crystal to make sure everyone would just live normal lives and that no more evil would threaten the earth. Her wish didn't come true. She was pitted once again against the evils that are in the world. The Silver Crystal has also noticed this," Krystal explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jessica began to throw out the questions that were building up in her mind. She smiled as she saw Tokyo begin to appear in the distance. Slowly, she pressed down harder on the gas pedal of her Toyota 4-Runner.

Krystal told, "It means that the crystal knows that she doesn't want to be Sailor Moon anymore. It's going to grant what she wants. Can't you sense it? The Silver Crystal has lost its luster because Serena doesn't want it anymore. Even when the enemy does attack her, she won't have any will to fight. There will be no more Sailor Moon."

"Isn't there a way for the Silver Crystal to start working again?" Jessica worried.

"I'm not so sure," Krystal stated. "It's already answered the Serena's wish. I'm not even sure if that when she really wants to become Sailor Moon again that it will work. She may have doomed herself and the whole world."

"Let's just hope that isn't the case and that we get there soon enough to stop this," Jessica said. Krystal nodded her head and placed her hand on top of Jessica's. Jessica's body tingled, and she smiled. The would definitely get to Tokyo fast and make sure that no harm came to Serena Tsukino. They had just become friends after so long of fighting, and she wasn't about to let anything get in the way of that.

* * *

Serena slammed on the brakes of her pink convertible. She didn't even feel like driving anywhere anymore. Everything in her life was wrong again. For so long she had been looking forward to the photoshoot in America, but now she wouldn't be able to attend it. She wouldn't have any time for modeling. Why did everything change?

(Listen to "Memories" by Within Temptation here!)

Slowly, she turned into a parking lot and turned the key, killing the ignition. She slammed her head back against the seat and then placed her face in her hands. A huge sighed escaped her body and then behind it followed the tears she was trying so hard to hold inside. Her hands became filled with the salty water, and it began to slip through her fingers, and Serena felt her pants began to get wet.

She didn't care. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She could care less right now if she were to die. Her heart was being ripped apart by the men she loved, and now a new enemy shows up and gives her even more to worry about. _What do I do? I don't want to be Sailor Moon! I want to be a normal girl! Why can't I ever have that?_

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she looked up into the face of another person she had hoped she'd never see again. The man had short jet-black hair and had the build of someone who enjoyed lifting almost everyday. He was wearing a tight white muscle shirt and a pair of blue jeans that looked faded.

Serena's heart fell down into her bowels. The tears she had thought about stopping as a stranger pulled up came even harder now. "Hey, miss, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked.

_Yakoto... don't let this be real. This isn't him. It's all a bad dream!_ She shook her head and tried to say something, but no sound came out. It just added one more man to her life that she would have to sort out. How could she possibly choose between three men that she loved so much? There had been a reason she didn't want to remember any of them. That way she would have never had to face this pain.

"Miss, do you need something? Miss? Here," he pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. Hesitantly she took it and then buried her face in it. She bawled and bawled right in front of the man she had loved for so long. "My name is Yakoto, what's yours?"

_Should I tell him my name? He doesn't remember me, but if I tell him my name it may spark something. I don't need him remembering everything either. I have enough with loving Darien and Seiya. Perhaps, if he lives a normal life I can forget about him._ She got ready to answer him when a girl came running up beside him. At that moment she saw the ring on his finger. She gasped as she noticed it was the same ring that he and her had worn. Then she noticed the girl who had just ran up was wearing hers. _Our promise rings_, she thought.

Serena wanted to scream at them both, especially as she noticed who the girl was. She looked younger than Yakoto and was in a diner uniform. She had curly red hair that was up in a ponytail above her head. "Yakoto, who is she? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Lizzie. I came out here to start the car and found her. She won't talk at all, though," he responded.

Elizabeth looked around and then checked her watch. "I'm sorry, miss, but we have to go. We have a reception rehearsal to get to. I'd love to stay and help you with whatever your problem is, but we have to go." Yakoto waved and then they both ran off to their car and drove off.

Serena stared down at the handkerchief Yakoto had left her. She held it close to her and then slipped it into her back pocket. She sniffed and then stopped crying. He was happy. He had found someone else to be with, and she knew she should be happy for him.

* * *

Lord Carrion paced back and forth. Neither time frame had managed to find the Crystallized Soul yet and already he was growing impatient. He needed that object and fast. Soon the whole world would be his to rule.

Another seizure brought him to the ground. He grasped his heart and tried to take huge gulps of air. The pain was excruciating and unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was almost as if his entire body was being ripped apart. _They have to hurry! If they don't, this disease will surely rip me to pieces!_

After the attack stopped, he slowly got back to his feet. He walked to the window and looked out at the city. It had to be in this town either in the past or the future. It had to be found soon or he knew he was going to die.

_Sailor Moon... what about her? Before she was all powerful, but now she'll be lucky if she can even transform. What should be done about her?_ A smile crossed his lips as a thought occurred to him. _She would make a lovely Queen of Darkness._

Kaori Knight appeared above the parking lot where she knew her target was. She drifted down and watched as Serena stepped out of her car.

Kaori landed on the ground behind her. "Hello, Serena, fancy meeting you here, again."

Serena spun around just in time for Kaori to snap her fingers. "One, two, three! I call upon Remlon Jipanchi! Come out and see just what this girl holds!" On one a huge red board had appeared out of the ground and slammed into Serena's back. Two had caused metal cuffs to appear out of the board and clamp around her wrists and ankles, and on three a shadow appeared in front of Kaori Knight that turned into a real monster after she had called upon it.

As the shadow took form Serena gasped. It was the biggest thing she had ever seen. It had a body that was bigger around than a semi-tanker and two faces. One was on his actual head attached to his neck and the other was on his chest. All around him flames surrounded him, and she could feel the heat from it. She tried to struggle and break free, but she couldn't move.

"Now, I will finally get rid of you! There will be no Sailor Scouts to stand in the way of the Dead Moon Busters!" Kaori laughed.

Serena groaned straining against the cuffs. "The Dead Moon Busters? Do you mean, you and the Dead Moon Circus are working together?"

The witch nodded her head and then snapped her fingers. "Jipanchi! Extract her soul so I can see if it's the Crystallized Soul we're searching for." The monster growled and then lurched towards Serena. Quickly he rammed his fist through her chest. She screamed as he moved his hand around and then ripped out a glowing blue ball. It shimmered brighter than even the sun was, and Kaori Knight gasped.

"Put it back! It's not yours! Give it back to me!" Serena yelled.

Before anyone could react a water planet projectile soared towards the Remlon and hit him, knocking the soul out of his hands. Two more Scouts appeared and caught it in their hands. Kaori screamed, "Give that back! I found the Crystallized Soul!"

One of them laughed, "If you think this is the Crystallized Soul, you're sadly mistaken. It's a beautiful soul, yes, but not the one you're searching for." Serena looked up to see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus standing before her.

"Amara? Michelle?" she breathed.

They both looked at her and gave her a dirty look. Uranus snapped, "Who the hell are you? Why do you know our names?"

Serena responded, "We used to be friends. We worked together as Sailor Scouts. I'm glad you're here to help me."

Sailor Neptune shook her head. "Silly girl, we're not here to help you. We just came to make sure this wasn't the Crystallized Soul. That's all we want. We don't know who you are, and if you are a Sailor Scout, we have no intention of working with you. Stay away from us!" She went to throw the soul back into Serena, but as she did Kaori Knight sent a ray of light at it and they collided, the soul shattering.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune gasped as the soul fell to the ground in tiny little shards, and Serena slowly began to lose consciousness. A lone tear drop formed in her eyes and dripped towards the ground. Now she didn't have to worry about any of it. She was dying and there would be no more worrying about love or Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was no more.

Kaori cackled as she saw Serena begin to die before her eyes. "Finally! I have killed you Sailor Moon! Queen Nehelenia will be pleased!"

"We are not pleased, though," a voice said. Out of the shadows stepped two of Serena's long lost friends. Jessica and Krystal looked at each other and nodded. Jessica whipped out her transformation wand and called, "Sun Celestial Power! Make-Up!" An explosion erupted around her and when it cleared she was in an orange sailor suit. She had become Sailor Sun.

Neptune and Uranus looked at each other and took this as their cue to leave. They quickly turned around and ran out of sight, leaving Kaori, Jipanchi, Sailor Sun, Krystal, and Serena's lifeless body all alone. Kaori gasped, "Jipanchi, get rid of those two! I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, but I_ must _be off!" She quickly disappeared in a flash.

Jipanchi roared and threw his hand in the air. A large fireball appeared in it, and he threw it towards the two girls. They both jumped away from it and Sailor Sun threw her hand down. "Sun! Nova Blast!" Quickly, she pointed her hand at the Remlon and lights began to burst from his body and an explosion erupted around him.

It didn't seem to phase him at all. He began to charge towards the Sailor Scout who had attacked him, and Krystal took this as her chance. She sprinted to the remaining pieces of Serena's soul and placed her hands over them. A warm light appeared in her hands and the pieces began to reassemble until they turned back into the glowing blue ball that was her soul. Krystal stood up and allowed it to return into Serena's body.

She began to stir and the board she was attached to disappeared, and Serena fell into Krystal's arms. She breathed, "Krystal? What's going on? No one is who they were before."

Krystal replied, "It's a long story. Right now you need to transform and help Jessica."

Serena raised her head and saw that Jipanchi and Jessica were fighting hand and hand, but Jessica appeared to be losing. Painfully, she pushed herself off of Krystal and grasped her brooch in her hand. She didn't feel any power rushing through her, yet she thought nothing of it. "Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!" she called. Nothing at all happened. She fell to the ground at Krystal's feet. "I blew it. I said I didn't want to be Sailor Moon anymore, now we're all going to die because I was stupid. Once again, it's all my fault!"

Krystal dropped down beside her and hugged her. "Don't think that way. We can beat this monster and then figure out what is going on. It's not-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jessica's scream pierced through the air. Jipanchi slammed his fist into Sailor Sun's body, and she flew clear across the parking lot and slammed into the brick building they were in front of. He turned his attention to Krystal and Serena and began charging.

Four people then stepped in front of them. Serena and Krystal knew who they were. In their previous battle, they had all been against them. What were they doing here now? Could they possibly be here to help them? Josh yelled, "Stop right there!"

Minna continued, "We were brought back to defend the Queen and there is no way we'll let you get to her!"

"We'll crush you right here, right now!" Steve declared.

Wynn was the first to do anything. She threw her hand in the air and hollered, "Void Power!" Two bracelets appeared on her wrists and then wings burst from them.

Steve was next. He threw his hand to the side and called, "Shadow Power!" In a burst of black lighting, his scythe appeared in his hand, and he stood ready for the Remlon headed his way.

Minna clapped her hands together. "Fire Power!" Her infamous flaming whip burst into her hands and she cracked it in front of her, trying to pose some fear into the monster.

Josh was last. He crossed his hands in front of him and yelled, "Earth Power!" Two giant katanas appeared in his hands, and a smile crossed his face. "Tremor Strike!" His katanas began to vibrate and then he threw the vibrations into the ground. A earth beneath them cracked and soared towards Jipanchi.

The Remlon jumped over it and still soared towards them. Minna and Steve decided to attack together. He raised his scythe which was crackling with dark lightning bolts and said, "Unholy Vengeance!" He shot the bolts towards the monster.

Minna said, "Burning Rush!" She cracked her whip out in front of her and a cone of fire combined with the dark lightning and both attacks flew at Jipanchi, who easily dodged them and brought his flaming fist down upon the whole group of people.

Wynn stepped into the middle of them all and put up her hands. She said, "Void Wall!" An invisible wall of sonic energy sprouted all around them and his fist collided with it. He continued to try and break through and soon Wynn couldn't hold out anymore. The wall broke and the all itself shoved all four of the friends into the ground.

Jipanchi laughed as they all struggled to try and get up, but immediately fell to the ground. He turned his attention back to Serena who was quivering with Krystal. Before he took a step, a rose appeared in front of him, and the Remlon turned his attention to the caped man who had just showed up.

"You seem like a small bully in a parking lot after school! Why don't you pick on somebody you're own size?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Jipanchi didn't answer, he just thew a large fireball towards him. Tuxedo Mask jumped over it and soared towards the monster.

In a matter of seconds, Jipanchi took his flaming fist and shoved it into Tuxedo Mask's stomach and then threw him clear across the parking lot. Serena gasped. She may not love him anymore, but her heart still pained at the sight of all of her friends getting hurt, _just_ because she couldn't transform. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She screamed, "Stop! I don't want this anymore! I want to be Sailor Moon! I need to help my friends! PLEASE!" As if answering a prayer, the Silver Crystal began to react. Her brooch slowly changed into a heart shaped locket.

She grabbed it in her hands and glared at Jipanchi. "Moon Cosmic Power! Make-Up!" The Remlon jumped towards her, but was shot backwards by the light resonating from her brooch. When the light cleared, she was Sailor Moon once again. She stared daggers at the Remlon struggling to get up and took this as her chance.

The Spiral Heart Moon Rod appeared, and she took it, feeling the power in her body. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she yelled. A heart flew towards Jipanchi who was too weak to move. In seconds, it crashed into him, and he turned back into the shadow he had originated from.

Sailor Moon scanned the area and watched as all of her friends slowly stood back up and rushed towards her. The one person who didn't come near her was Tuxedo Mask. He stood up and quickly walked away, and she was glad. She felt nothing more for him. It was over. She was sure of it...

**Preview:**

Neo-Queen Serenity: What do we do?

Rini: You were once Sailor Moon in the past, I'm sure you can do it again!

Neo-Queen Serenity: I don't know, Rini. It's been so long!

Rini: If you don't, they'll take Crystal Tokyo over and have no problem finding the Crystallized Soul!

Queen Beryl: Don't worry, if we don't kill you, what is going on in the past surely will!

**Chapter Three: Neo-Queen Serenity's Astonishing Transformation! A Faltering Past!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I should probably tell you that this series will switch between what is going on in the past and what is going on in the future. It might be less confusing if I told you before you read!

**Neo-Queen Serenity's Astonishing Transformation! A Faltering Past!**

Neo-Queen Serenity walked around her throne room. She paced and paced yet no thoughts came to her. Things had begun to drastically change in the future and not one thing in her mind would tell her as to why. Normally if something was happening in the past she would get a recollection of it, but nothing was coming to her.

_What is going on? _She could sense the evil that was surrounding Crystal Tokyo, but nothing had made an appearance yet. The Silver Crystal had also been acting up. It first lost its luster, but was now shining brighter than ever. Serenity knew that something bad had come to both the future and the past, and she was determined not to let it affect anything.

She strolled to the window overlooking their wide open fields and saw her daughter down below. The pink-haired girl was sitting alone staring off into space. Serenity noticed Luna-P floating next to her but knew that wasn't enough. Her little girl was missing the female warriors that had always been there with them.

She herself was missing them as well. They had always been there for her to talk to. Her friends were no longer. _Serena, why did you do it? I know you wanted to live a normal life, but you gave up your friends and everything. You're changing the future as well!_ Because Serena had changed the past and made sure that none of the Scouts remembered who they were, they never show up in the future.

A bright light caused her to spin around, and she saw that the Silver Crystal was beaming in the room. She gasped and slowly crept towards it. She had no idea what was going on. What could possibly be happening in the past? The enemy had been defeated, and if Serena was fighting another, memories of it would have appeared in her head, but there was nothing.

Serenity reached out toward the crystal but as soon as she did it stopped glowing. The room returned to the way it was and left her completely stumped. She dearly needed to figure out what was going on, but couldn't risk sending her daughter back to the past to figure it out.

"Silver Crystal, is there anyway you can tell me what is going on? Give me some sort of sign," she whispered. As if answered by God, she got an answer she was looking for.

There was a large crack of thunder, and flashes of lightning beamed through her window. She quickly turned and sprinted for the window. She looked down to see Rini huddled close with Luna-P while it began to storm all around her. She began to head down the steps towards her daughter when she noticed the eerie color of the sky.

It wasn't the normal color of a stormy sky. It was a deep dark brown color. Suddenly she saw the thousands of black crystals floating down from the sky. Immediately Serenity knew who they belong to. The words formed on her lips, "The Black Moon Clan."

Among the black crystals floating down was a rather large one. It was more than twenty times bigger than the rest and around it crackled different bolts of lightning which was causing the storm. Then, without warning, the lightning bolts started striking at buildings and the common folk that were out and about in the town.

She gasped and saw Rini begin to run towards the castle. "I'm coming, Rini!" she yelled. She spun on her heel and began for the stairway, but was stopped by a large light. When the light dimmed, she was standing looking at Sailor Pluto. "What are you doing here? It doesn't matter, we have to make sure Rini is alright!"

Sailor Pluto held up a ghostly colored hand. She spoke in an eerie voice that sent chills down Neo-Queen Serenity's back. "Small Lady will be fine. She will make it into the castle unharmed. We must talk before she gets up here."

"Why aren't you guarding the Gates of Time? Pluto, what is going on here?" Serenity asked.

"It's all my fault," Pluto stated. "It all started in the past as Sailor Moon and Steve were fighting. I saw that they were both going to die and there would be no way of reincarnation for her and the other Scouts. I stopped time-"

Neo-Queen Serenity interrupted her, "So that means... you're..."

"Yes, I am dead. I am but a ghostly image that has come to warn you of the coming tragedies. After I stopped time, Sailor Moon asked the Silver Crystal to bring everyone back, but to erase all their memories of everything. When I turned back time, it also brought back all of Sailor Moon's previous enemies. Now they have all gathered under one leader and are searching for the one Crystallized Soul," Pluto continued.

"You mean, the item that my mother sealed away years ago?"

Sailor Pluto nodded her head and went on, "When they find it, they will plunge the world into darkness and wipe all humanity and any trace of life from the planet. There are two groups. The Dead Moon Busters in the past and now the Black Moon Kingdom here in the future. They're going to do whatever it takes to appease their master and find this soul. Problems have already begun to arise against the defenders of Earth, though."

"What kind of problems?" Serenity questioned.

"Haven't you felt it?" Pluto asked. "Darien also regained his memories along with Serena, but she wants nothing to do with him. If she keeps it up, Small Lady will never be. At least when she was with Yakoto, and didn't know Darien was around anymore, she was able to live. Now that she doesn't want to be with him anymore, it will ruin everything. She is torn between three men that she has loved."

_That_ had been the pain in her heart. It was the pain of being torn between different people. Pluto nodded, "Yes, you have felt it. It's not good. The other Scouts also have not awakened yet, and Sailor Uranus and Neptune are back to their old ways of just trying to get something for their own means. If everything keeps going like this, they will surely win. You have to at least try and stop them here, while Serena attempts to cope with everything going on."

Serenity clenched her fists. Why was her past self so stubborn? Every time something went wrong, it could always be brought back to Serena. Serenity gasped as she saw Pluto begin to disappear. Before they could even say good-bye Sailor Pluto and evaporated and Rini was running up the stairs.

She had tears streaming down her eyes, and she ran right into her mother's open arms. "Mommy! They're back! It's starting all over again!"

The Queen pushed her daughter's soaking wet hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. She smiled, "I know, sweetie, but believe me, we'll get rid of them just like before." Rini nodded and continued to cry into her mother's gown.

Serenity brushed her daughter's head and sighed. She wished that she believed what she just told her little girl.

* * *

Queen Beryl and Prince Diamond sat in their thrones and both looked down at the minions they had to work with. Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Malachite hadn't been reincarnated, so they were only looking at Rubeus, Emerald, and Sapphire. Beryl laughed to herself. _This is going to get us nowhere! I really don't see how Lord Carrion wants us to work here in the future!_

Prince Diamond sighed and sipped the dark purple wine from his glass. It slid down his throat like a refreshing elixir. Working with the Dark Kingdom had been more stressful than he thought it would be, and now looking at what they had to work with made him even angrier. He shook his head and took another sip of wine.

Rubeus asked, "What are you two thinking about?"

"I really don't understand how we're going to do this," Prince Diamond replied. He looked over at Queen Beryl who simply glared at him and continued to stare down at the people in front of her. He groaned. _She must think she's going to run the whole show herself._

Emerald began to pace, fanning herself. She strolled up to Prince Diamond and put her arm around his shoulders. She laughed, "Do you honestly think we can't do it, Diamond?"

Queen Beryl replied for him, "It wouldn't be the first time, now would it? You all failed him once before! What's worse is that you failed him in the past. The future is much more formidable than the past was! Of _course_ it's going to worry him!"

"Why don't you shut up? You have no say in this at all, Beryl," Sapphire snapped.

Prince Diamond raised his voice. It was a loud tone, but he didn't yell. "Sapphire! You shall not speak to my queen that way. She has just as much say in this operation as I do."

"Brother, why would you-"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Sapphire. You do as I say! Now if you don't want to follow _our_ direction, you can most certainly be disposed of," Prince Diamond retorted.

"Why do you have so little faith in us? We also have the newly-powered Yoids. If we use those, we should be almost unstoppable. They'll be sure to help us find the holder of the Crystallized Stone," Rubeus stated.

Queen Beryl sighed, "We don't even know where to begin to look. I'm not going to go on a bunch of wild goose chases. I want to know where we're going to start."

Prince Diamond swirled the wine in his glass. How would they go about finding targets? Neo-Queen Serenity sounded like a good place to start. He raised his glass, "Who wants to be first to go out? I have devised a plan as our first strike."

Emerald stepped forward. "I will go, Prince. What would you have me do?"

Beryl saw where this was going and immediately finished what he was going to say. "The Sailor Scouts always hold the item of power we're searching for. The first place to start would be to check and see if Neo-Queen Serenity is the holder of the Crystallized Soul. Now hurry up!"

Emerald graciously bowed and then warped out of the room. Queen Beryl looked at Prince Diamond who took another sip of his wine. She thought maybe they really could work together and finally for once in their lives win.

* * *

"Lord Carrion, I'm growing so bored! When do we get to go out and play?" ParaPara asked.

He rubbed his head furiously. He loved these girls like they were his own daughters, but every once and awhile they became so annoying he wanted to strangle every last breath out of them. The Amazon Quartet is what they were called. Carrion had known they held more power than half of the other people and decided to keep them with him until the very last moment when he would actually need them.

CeleCele replied, "Seriously, Carrion. We don't get to do anything."

BesuBesu laughed, "Guys, come on! Give him a break! He's really busy with this whole thing. Maybe he has something tremendously special planned for us."

Carrion put on a smile and turned to face the four little girls. "Besu is right! You're all so much more special than everyone else I sent out after the Crystallized Soul. I need you to be here with me until the right moment. Then I'll let you go out and try to find it yourselves. I just needed to get rid of all the others first. Understand?"

The Amazon Quartet all nodded their heads. He let out a sigh of relief and thought they were going to quit, but JunJun was the first with a new question. "I have a question, Lord Carrion. Where do you go for long periods of time? There are times when you just all of a sudden disappear and don't come back for a whole day. Where are you going?"

"JunJun! How dare you ask questions like that of him!" CeleCele snapped.

He bit the inside of his cheek to make sure he didn't explode on them. Carrion couldn't tell them where he went. If they found out who he really was, there would be no way any of them would help him. "It's alright, CeleCele. If you must know, JunJun, there is a place where I can go for a small treatment of my disease. It puts aside the pain for a small amount of time. That's where I go."

ParaPara gasped, "What a relief! JunJun thought maybe you weren't really who you said you were! I told her she was a loser and shouldn't think that way!"

"ParaPara! Shut up!" JunJun snapped. ParaPara stuck her tongue out at her sister and then went back to playing with the dollies in front of her. BesuBesu and CeleCele decided to go out for a walk and after glaring at Carrion, JunJun decided to join them.

Things were still going as he had planned. As soon as they found the Crystallized Soul, he would be ruler of the entire universe and his sickness would most certainly be cured.

* * *

As danger erupted around them, Serenity continued to hold her daughter close to her. Rini asked, "What are we going to do? The Sailor Scouts aren't here anymore. We have to defend the kingdom ourselves!"

Neo-Queen Serenity bit her lip. She didn't think she could. It had been so long since she had had to defend the people she loved that it was almost as if she had forgotten. There had been such a nice long era of peace. What should she do? She look over at the Silver Crystal that still glowed in its holder. Serenity didn't believe that the crystal itself was strong enough to beat the new evil that had erupted around them.

"We'll have to become Sailor Scouts again!" Rini exclaimed.

Serenity gasped, "Oh, Rini! I-I don't think I can!"

A large smile pasted itself on her little daughter's face. Rini laughed, "Of course you can! You're Sailor Moon and you can do anything! I am Sailor Mini Moon and together, we'll get rid of the Black Moon Kingdom!"

She smiled at Rini. The little girl was so spirited and full of energy, she thought anything could happen. It had been many years since she last transformedm, and after what Serena had done, she doubted that she could do it anyway. She began to think on it when a familiar person appeared in her chambers with them.

The woman was tall and slim. She had billowing green hair and a green form-fitting dress that complemented her extremely well. Green Emerald was standing before her. Emerald laughed, "I'm happy to see you as well, Neo-Queen Serenity. It has been awhile has it not? I have come to extract your soul and see if you carry what we're searching for! Yoid Meldore, come out!" A monster suddenly appeared at her side and licked its lips. Emerald pulled out her pink-feathered fan and jumped into the air. She let go of her fan, and it soared towards Serenity. Before she could move, it ripped right through her chest and pulled out her soul. It was a small blue ball that glowed.

Meldore said, "Tough luck, Mistress. That isn't the Crystallized Soul we're looking for."

The fan she had thrown flew back to her and Emerald cursed, "Dammit! Oh well, get rid of both of these two. Without them, Crystal Tokyo will have no defenders!" She cackled and then disappeared out of the room.

"Now, time to get rid of that precious soul," Meldore said.

Rini stepped in front of her mother's body and yelled, "Don't you dare touch it! Moon Prism Power! Make-Up!" With a flash of pink light, Rini became Sailor Mini Moon, the defender of the future moon. "I won't let you have my mother's soul! I stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Mini Moon and in the name of the future moon, I shall punish you, creep!"

The Yoid laughed at her and a whip appeared in her hand. It was made of what looked like human skin, and it gave Mini Moon goosebumps. Meldore threw it towards Mini Moon, and she didn't have a chance to move. All of a sudden she changed back into Rini and the whip hit her in the face sending her flying backwards across the room.

The monster strolled towards Rini and laughed, "Well, that's not what you want! I'll get rid of you first you annoying little pest!" She raised the whip in her hand again, but was rammed in the side by another person. Rini gasped as she caught sight of the man. He was a little taller than she was and had on all white. His hair was as white as the moon and on top of his head rested a golden horn which she knew was the Golden Crystal.

"Helios!" Rini yelled.

He nodded, "It's good to see you again, Rini, but right now we have to get rid of this thing!" Quickly he grabbed Serenity's soul in his hands and led it back into her body.

She came to and looked up into Helios's face. "Helios? What are you doing here?"

He responded, "I'm here to help you two. You both must become Sailor Scouts once again! I am only here in spirit because I cannot leave Elysian. I must always guard the Golden Crystal, but I can give you both the power to help here in the future." Rini's brooch began to glow and then one appeared in front of Serenity which she took graciously in her hand. "You know what to do, just call on me whenever you need my power! Rini... do your best."

She smiled and nodded her head as he slowly disappeared. Serenity looked at her daughter, and they both nodded. "Moon Crisis! Make-Up!" A bright light engulfed them both, and together they transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.

Sailor Moon felt weird. It had been years since she had had to do this, but she knew it had to be done. She wasn't going to sit back and watch her kingdom get trashed by the forces of the Black Moon Kingdom. She looked towards Meldore who was struggling to stand up and looked at Sailor Mini Moon. "Are you ready?"

Mini Moon held the Crystal Carillon in her hands and then raised it into the air. _Please, Pegasus! I'm calling on you now! _"Crystal Twinkle Bell!"

A bright light appeared in the room and blinded Meldore so she couldn't see. The Moon Kaleidoscope appeared in front of Sailor Moon, and she grabbed ahold of it, feeling the renewed power surging through her veins. The power Pegasus was providing her made her remember the times when she had actually fought as Sailor Moon. "Moon Gorgeous... Meditation!" she yelled and shot the white blast at Meldore who crumpled beneath the power of it.

She held the Moon Kaleidoscope in her hands and then looked at her daughter. They were going to have to save the future themselves. It wasn't going to be easy, and Serena had to do her part in the past, but there was no way any of them were going to let their new enemies get ahold of the Crystallized Soul.

Mini Moon ran up and held onto her mother. She remembered what had happened when they started to fight when she had detransformed. Mini Moon knew it was because Darien and Serena were splitting up in the past and soon it would affect her so much that she'd disappear. She couldn't bring herself to tell her mother, though. _ It would hurt her too much. I'll wait. Maybe things will be set straight,_ she thought to herself.

**Preview:**

Serena: I'm sorry, Seiya, but I can't be with you anymore.

Seiya: Why? Serena, what's wrong? We've been together for so long, what has made you change your mind?

Serena: I remembered things that had hoped I would never remember. I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted to stay with you forever, but now things are different.

Seiya: What is different? I still feel the same way about you? What has changed about you? Tell me, Serena!

Serena: You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.

Seiya: I'm not good enough am I? There is someone else... I know there is...

**Chapter Four: Serena's Clashing Heart! Sailor Mars Fires Up!**


End file.
